


Sam Winchester no es un Idiota. Traducción Autorizada de la obra de impravidus.

by MCarreant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e04 Metamorphosis, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, PO Outsider, POV Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCarreant/pseuds/MCarreant
Summary: Dean ha estado actuando raro. Pero lo que lo hace peor es que también ha estado actuando como él mismo.Algo anda mal y, Sam va a descubrirlo.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Sam Winchester no es un Idiota. Traducción Autorizada de la obra de impravidus.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/gifts).



Dean ha estado actuando raro; pero lo que lo hace más extraño es que él también está actuando exactamente como él mismo.

  
Veamos:

  
Dean ha estado de vuelta del Infierno por un par de semanas y, a pesar de estar un poco receloso (bueno, ¿cuándo no lo es?) y más áspero por los bordes (vale, más de lo usual, él sabe que no es algo novedoso en Dean), se ha encontrado de vuelta en el juego casi inmediatamente.

  
Por ello, cuando Dean despierta un día con las cejas alzadas y hablando con una voz bastante más profunda y grave que la de la noche anterior, Sam está un poco preocupado.

  
\- ¿Estás bien, hombre? ¿Atrapaste un resfriado o algo?

  
Dean boquea ante Sam. Completamente pasmado; con los ojos saltados, la boca abierta, el parpadeo lento y el mirar embobado. Observa el rostro de Sam con una confusa mezcla de shock, sorpresa y tristeza.

  
Mas, cual si esto nunca hubiera sucedido, Dean recupera su forma usual de ser. Su voz se aclara, tal vez un poco de más, cual si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para sonar de esa manera, y está mirando a Sam como si éste fuera un fantasma.

  
Sam sabe que Dean se ha dado cuenta de su consumo de sangre demoníaca (no es una adicción, él puede detenerse cuandoquiera que lo desee, él puede…él puede… él puede), y su asociación con Ruby ha corroído su ya desgastada confianza del uno en el otro. Sabe que superar esto no será fácil y, quizás ellos nunca lo logren. Pero, ¡Dios, la forma en que Dean le está mirando! Él preferiría verlo encabronado, con el rostro rojo y emputado antes que esa mirada culpable llena de piedad lejana.

  
Sam está esperando una pelea pues, siempre hay una, ¿no es así? ¿por qué no habría de haberla después de cuán mal la ha cagado?

  
Aunque no la hay. Dean sólo inquiere para cubrir los detalles del caso y pedirle le recuerde en qué mierdero de pueblo se encuentran en este momento.

  
Dean es espeluznantemente amigable, e incluso más confuso en su juego, a pesar de cuán desorientado luce. El caso sale de volada antes de que Sam pueda procesar lo que está sucediendo.

  
Cuando están manejando para conseguir la cena, Sam no puede evitar quedar embobado ante Dean, justo como éste lo estuvo con él esa mañana.

  
\- ¿Un rugaru, hum? -dice Sam, rompiendo el silencio.

  
Dean tararea en respuesta.

  
-Sí. Tuvimos suerte de llegar ahí cuando lo hicimos.

  
\- ¿Cómo sup…? -Sam enmudece. Se da cuenta de que no quiere insistir. Obviamente, Dean ha estado investigando sin él. Por supuesto, él sabía más que lo que le permitió creer porque no confía lo suficiente en él como para decirle los detalles, aunque fuera un caso que en el que debieran haber trabajado juntos.

  
Dean espera a que Sam termine su pregunta y, cuando éste no lo hace, sólo sacude su cabeza, regresando los ojos de vuelta al camino.

  
Llegan a la fonda en silencio, ni por poco cansados por la cacería. Dean sale de un salto del auto y acaricia con sus dedos el cofre, susurrando un suspiro.

  
Sam lo nota, pero no le concede mucha importancia: Dean hace esto siempre.

  
Consiguen una mesa de banco corrido, Dean tomando el lado que mira hacia la puerta. Ordena lo habitual, con papas a la francesa extras y un tazón de fruta.

  
\- ¿Una ensalada de fruta? -pregunta Sam en cuanto se va la mesera.

  
-Tú sabes, debo establecer un buen ejemplo para…-Dean cierra bruscamente su boca, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo.

  
-Sólo tratando de que me dejes de fregar-dice en cambio. -No quiero oírte jodiendo por toda la grasa que voy a comer.

  
**Strike uno.**

Sam medio cierra los ojos, pero no dice nada.

  
Y Dean no dice nada. Lo cual es raro. Usualmente dice algo, pero esta vez no lo hace. Sólo tamborilea sus dedos en la mesa y se la pasa volteando a su izquierda cual si estuviera a punto de decir algo y se detuviera antes de hacerlo.

  
Sam no había esperado ese tratamiento de silencio por parte de Dean; pero está seguro de que la única razón por la cual éste no tiene nada que decir es porque no hay nada que quiera decir que pueda se dicho en público.

  
La mesera les trae la comida y Dean no le echa los perros. Asiente hacia ella cortésmente, la llama “encanto” y le agradece

**Strike dos.**

Dean come más lentamente de lo usual. Se toma su tiempo, yendo y viniendo de sus papas a la hamburguesa e incluso, de veras, comiendo la fruta. Deja un puñado entero de papas en su plato mientras termina su hamburguesa.

  
-Hey, -dice Sam. - ¿Te acuerdas, cuando nos encontrábamos con Bobby, antes del salar y quemar del último fin de semana?

  
Ellos no lo hicieron: Sam lo está probando.

  
-Sih, claro- responde Dean, sin levantar siquiera su mirada de su hamburguesa.

  
-Bueno, creo que dejé ahí mi cuchillo de plata, el bueno- ¿Crees que podríamos regresar antes de nuestro siguiente caso?

  
Él ha usado el cuchillo de plata hoy.

  
Él no tiene otro.

  
Dean pone los ojos en blanco.

  
-Juro que no puedo estar llevándote de un lado a otro. Sí, regresaremos.

  
**Strike tres.**

Sam sabe que no puede hace nada con respecto al impostor (¿cambia-formas? ¿demonio? ¿algún otro tipo de criatura?), por lo que trata de proyectar despreocupación mientras come, manteniendo ligero el tema de conversación.

  
“Dean” se relaja mientras Sam toma el control de la conversación, siguiendo su ejemplo.

  
Es una conversación sin importancia, salpicada con información que el verdadero Dean sabría. Este Dean tiene algunas cosas bien, algunas cosas que son demasiado específicas como para ser fingidas, y tiene otras completamente equivocadas. Sam no sabe que pensar de esto.

  
Los ojos del Dean falso se mueven hacia las ventanas de la cafetería y él se congela.

  
-Hey, dejé mi billetera en el auto. Ahorita regreso.

  
Sam puede ver la billetera en el bolsillo del Dean falso.

  
Cuando ve que “Dean” ha salido del restaurante, lo sigue calladamente, dejando unos pocos billetes en la mesa.

-…no tienes idea de cuán contento estoy de verte- oye decir a “Dean”.

-Habría llegado antes, pero mis superiores están vigilándonos de cerca a ti y a mí- dice una voz que no reconoce.

  
-No te preocupes por eso, Cas. Ahora estás aquí. -dice “Dean”.

  
¿Cas? Como en…

  
-Mierda, ¿estás bien? -pregunta “Dean”. -Esto debe ser…viendo a todos tus angélicos colegas…especialmente ahora.

  
**Ángel** , Sam toma nota. Éste es el Cas en el que estaba pensando.

  
-No es nada que no pueda manejar-, Cas…Castiel. Sam se corrige a sí mismo, _“Cretino del Siglo”, “Ángel del Señor, Castiel”._

  
“Dean” pasa su palma por la mejilla de Castiel, acariciando su pómulo tiernamente. La acción toma por sorpresa a Sam.

  
-No debieras tener que manejarlo. Esto…este no fue un buen tiempo para ti-dice Dean.

  
-Lo he tenido peor.

  
“Dean” resopla. 

  
-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero eso no significa que no esté preocupado.

  
Su mano se desliza hacia abajo por su brazo, resbalando de arriba a abajo por su bíceps.

  
-Y, ¿tú? -él pregunta. -Este tiempo tampoco puede ser fácil para ti…con Sam y el Apocalipsis, y todo lo que está aún por venir. Tú…tú finalmente has encontrado paz, y ahora has sido arrojado de vuelta al fuego.

  
-Al menos no fui arrojado literalmente al fuego.

  
Él frunce el ceño. -No es gracioso.

  
-De alguna manera, sí lo es-replica “Dean” con una sonrisa descarada que es tan _Dean_ , que Sam no sabe qué pensar.

  
-No bromees acerca de ello. Incluso esos fuegos teóricos no son unos en los que yo quisiera imaginarte. Te has encontrado en demasiados reales que, no puedo soportar el pensar en perderte. -Hay una larga pausa, -No de nuevo.

  
La sonrisa del falso Dean cambia a una expresión seria, la mano se desliza hacia la cintura de Castiel, acercándolo a sí.

  
-Tú no estás perdiéndome. No ahora.

  
Ellos apoyan sus frentes, una contra la del otro.

  
-Lo sé- dice el ángel. -Yo sólo…

  
-Lo sé- dice “Dean”.

  
La cabeza de Sam está girando, tratando de hacerse una idea de qué demonios está pasando. ¿Está poseyendo otro ángel al cuerpo de Dean? Los ángeles necesitan recipientes, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿por qué diría sí, Dean?

  
Sam no puede imaginar que Castiel estuviera actuando así con un cambia-formas o, Dios lo prohíba, un demonio; pero él realmente no sabe nada acerca del ángel.

  
\- ¿Cómo demonios pasó esto en primer lugar? -pregunta “Dean”, sacando a Sam de sus pensamientos.

  
-Jack aún está puliendo sus habilidades- dice Castiel lentamente. -Él no entendía lo de ti y de mí …la tortuosa…historia y quería entenderla mejor, pero en lugar de dar un vistazo al pasado, nos ha enviado de vuelta.

  
“Dean” oculta el rostro entre sus manos.

  
\- ¡Fantástico! ¿Sabes? Algunas veces quisiera que el chico no tuviera su mojo divino. Entonces mierdas como ésta no sucederían.

  
Castiel retira las manos del falso (¿no falso? ¿futuro?) Dean de su cara. Enlaza sus dedos con los de él y deja caer las manos al lado de ellos.

  
-No quiero estar aquí- dice Dean suavemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para posarla en el hombro de Castiel.

  
-Lo sé. Estaremos pronto en casa. -Y Castiel besa su pelo.

  
De repente los dos se congelan.

  
Dean se aparta del ángel.

  
\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

  
El ángel, cuya postura estaba hasta entonces relajada y suelta, está ahora tieso y rígido.

  
-Yo…no sé.

  
\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? - Dean demanda.

  
-No recuerdo haber venido aquí-dice Castiel, con voz punzada con pura confusión.

  
\- ¡No vuelvas, chingada madre, a tocarme así nunca más! ¿Me oíste? - dice Dean con voz tensa.

  
Castiel no se amilana; en cambio incluso, se yergue más.

  
-No me hables de esa manera, Dean Winchester.

  
-Jódete- escupe Dean.

  
Castiel desaparece dejando a Dean sulfurarse solo. Está a punto de alejarse iracundo cuando se detiene. Mira a su derredor, las cejas unidas estrechamente al tiempo que da cuenta de su derredor.

  
\- ¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí?

  
Sam advierte de que es su momento de intervenir.

  
-Dean- llama.

  
Dean se envara y pone cara de piedra.

  
-Sam, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

  
-Cenando después de un caso, ¿recuerdas?

  
Dean luce cual si estuviese a punto de decir “no”, pero se detiene.

  
-Correcto. Por supuesto. Estoy…-sus cejas se juntan aún más. -Estoy lleno.

  
-Vayamos de vuelta al motel- dice Sam.

  
Dean no se rehúsa.

  
Ambos se encaminan al motel en un tenso silencio.

  
Dean está actuando raro, pero al menos, ahora tiene sentido.


End file.
